Scientific Communications encompasses the Center's Reading Room, the continued development of the McArdle Web Site for better communication of information to scientists both outside and within McArdle, our training activities in oral and written scientific communication and information access, and the equipment necessary for effective visual and graphic preparation and presentation. This reflects the continued importance we place on training our students and staff in communication skills and the effective use of modern information and communication technology, and making available to them necessary modern equipment resources.